To be with him
by pauraine21
Summary: Bella has a twin sister and Edward and his family are human in story. read & review
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Isabella Swan. My twin sister, Raquel and I just moved here in Forks to live with our dad, Charlie, since our mom, Renee, remarried. My sister and I decided that we should give Renee and her new husband, Phil, their privacy by moving to Forks.

Charlie, our dad is the police chief in this small town and almost everyone knows him. Now as for me and my sister, we would be starting our first day of school tomorrow at Forks High School. The school has a very little portion of students it didn't even go up to 400 students from what I heard from Charlie. And also everyone in this town knows one another, and news travel fasts here. For example the news about me and Raquel going here was a real shocker. Well not really, I guess I already know that almost everyone will know that we're moving back in this little town.

I was on my way to the store to buy some stuff for dinner when I came across a boy who looked to be around my age walked pass me and by the looks of it he was in a hurry. I didn't really have a good look at him but I was certain that he was cute. By the time I have gotten the things I needed I left the store and made my way home. I was near my house when all of a sudden I trip on a small rock that was laying around the ground. I closed my eyes and waited for the fall but to my surprise it never came instead I felt two warm hands on my waist. When I opened my eyes I saw the same boy that I passed by earlier. He looks gorgeous up close. I was in a daze, I couldn't stop staring at his eyes, they were a mesmerizing shades of green. I heard a cough and that took me out of my daze like state, suddenly I felt my cheeks heat up. I cant believe I was staring at him, GOD I'm such an idiot.

"Are you ok?" I heard him asked me.

"Oh, um… yeah I'm fine. Thanks." I told him.

When I tried to get out of his hold I notice that he wasn't letting me go so I cleared my throat and said "um… I need to get this home, do you mind," while I looked at his hand on my waist. "Oh… ah yeah sure, sorry about that," he said a little embarrassed. He let me go and I tried thanking him again before I started walking towards my house. I haven't even walked three steps when I heard him ask, "I'm sorry but can I get your name please." I slowly turned around and answered his question. "Isabella Swan, but I'd rather prefer you call me Bella. What's your name?" "I'm Edward Cullen" he said with a smile. "Well it was nice meeting you Edward." I said returning a smile. "Yeah, you too." "Ok then I really have to get going. See you around." I told him as I started walking. "Bye" I heard him say behind me.

When I got home I saw Raquel sitting on the sofa watching MTV in the living room. "Hey Raquel, want to help me with dinner?" I asked her as I put the grocery on the kitchen counter. "Bella do I have to?" she whined. "No you don't have to, I was just asking." I said while I took out all the stuff that I need.

After dinner Charlie went to the living room to watch some sports on TV while me and Raquel decided to head to our room. She and I have a separate room which is good cuz I don't like how Raquel is. She's messy, lazy, loud , and she annoys the shit out of me. Anyways once I was inside my room, I laid on my bed and I let my head wonder. I can't stop thinking about 'Edward' ever since I met him earlier. I wish I could see him again. I got up from my bed and grabbed a book from my bookshelf then went back to my bed, I'm not sleepy yet so I decided to read till I get sleepy. After about an hour or so I felt my eyes getting heavy, so I put my book on the night stand and I slowly drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Raquel's POV

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock, when I checked my clock it was already 6 a.m. I was kind of excited to be going to a new school. I just like meeting new people and making new friends. Now Bella on the other hand likes to be by herself, sometimes I feel sorry for my sister but that's just the way she is, she likes to keep things to herself, she never really opens up to anybody well except me and our mom. She's a really quiet girl around other people

I made my way to the only bathroom in the house and when I got there that the door is locked. I tried knocking to see who was inside. The door suddenly opened and out came Bella with a towel wrapped around her body and her hair. I always did admire Bella's body. She has nice curves on all the right places and not an ounce of fat on her body. Also her skin is so pale just like our mom. Sometimes I feel jealous about her perfect body but I don't let it get to me. I mean I love my sister and I won't let jealousy ruin our relationship.

"Morning sis," I greeted to Bella.

"Morning" was her only reply.

"So who would be driving today?" I asked her.

"Um… maybe I should drive since I miss driving," she said with a smile.

"Ok then," I said as I entered the bathroom.

Well you see when Bella and I came here our dad surprised us by buying us a car . Me and Bella were really excited but the thing is we have to share the car, which is fine by me cuz I don't really like to drive around that much, not unless I really need to.

After I took a shower I went straight to my room and looked for an outfit to wear for today. While I was searching Bella came in and told me to hurry up before going back to her room. I decided to put on a dark blue shirt and a dark colored jeans. After getting dressed I made my way downstairs. On the way to the kitchen I saw Bella already eating her cereal. Charlie wasn't there so I guessed he already went to work. I grabbed the extra bowl from the table and poured myself some cereal and milk. After eating breakfast, I went back to my room and grabbed my black puffy jacket before heading back downstairs. On our way to the car Bella asked me, "so are you excited to go to school." "You bet, I cant wait to make new friends, how bout you Bells?" I said enthusiastically. "Not really but I guess its ok," she said as she opened the door to the driver's side.

The ride to school took us about 25 minutes because Bella didn't know which way to go. As we got out of the car we saw a lot of eyes on us. When I looked at Bella I noticed that her face started to turn red. Was she embarrassed? Well I couldn't blame, she never did like the attention. Once we started walking I saw a boy with a blond spiky hair walked over to us. "Hi, I'm Mike Newton, you must be the Swan sister." the boy said as he extended his hand to me and my sister. I gladly shook his hand, "hi Mike, my name is Raquel and this is my sister Isabella, but she likes to be called Bella," I said as I introduced me and my sister to him.

"So do you guys need help on exploring your new school?" Mike said with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"Yeah that would be nice, we wouldn't want to be lost on our first day of school now would we!?" I said to Mike. When I turned to look at Bella I saw her roll her eyes. I just ignore her and smiled at Mike as we began to walk again.

Mike showed us the office first since we still need to get our schedule. After getting our schedule I notice that Bella and my schedule are almost the same except for biology and P.E. We showed our schedule to Mike and he seemed to be happy somehow.

"Hey I have you guys on my English class and also I have Bella for biology and P.E." Mike said happily.

"Well that's great, isn't it Bells?" I said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, great," she said with a bored expression on he face.

"So you ladies ready for you tour?" Mike said in a cheerful voice.

"You bet," I said matching his cheerfulness.

About 10 minutes later, Mike already showed us the ways to our classes so we wouldn't get lost if we were by our selves. We still have 5 minutes to go before the first bell rang, so we spent that 5 minutes just talking, well actually just me and Mike talking, Bella just listened. After 5 minutes the bell finally rang. Mike insisted that he walks us to our first class, me and Bella just shrug and started walking. When we turned on the corner, I suddenly stopped at what I saw. He was gorgeous, with his untidy hair, to his compelling green eyes, and his perfect body. From where I was standing he looks like one of those Greek gods. My heart starts beating a little faster as I saw him walking to our direction with a smile on his face. My breath caught in my throat as he stopped in front of us. "Hey Bella, I see you starts school today." I heard him say to my sister. So he knows Bella? I suddenly felt a little wave of jealousy hit me as he stares at my sister. "Oh Edward, this is my twin sister Raquel," Bella said introducing me to Edward. I gave him the best smile I could muster and said, "it's nice to meet you Edward." "It's nice to meet you too Raquel," Edward said as he returned the smile. OH MY GOD, if I could I would have melt right then and there in front of him. His smile is so sexy it could make any girls melt into a puddle.

Without noticing the second bell suddenly rang. All our eyes shot up as we realize that all of us are late. "Raquel, Bella, I'm sorry but I'm afraid that I can't walk you guys to class for I'm late also." Mike said with a hint of sadness in his voice. "Oh no that's fine Mike, don't worry we'll be ok," I tried reassuring him. "Ok then I'll see you ladies later. You too Cullen!" with that said he waved good-bye and started walking to where his class is. "Sure Newton," I heard Edward say. "Well since Newton can't walk you guys to class, do you want me to walk you?" Edward asked me and Bella. "No we're fine really, we can manage." Bella said to Edward. "Ok then, I guess I'll just see you both around." "Yeah sure, see yah," both me and Bella said as we waved good-bye to Edward. "Bye" we heard Edward yell as he rounded the corner. When me and Bella started walking I took a glanced at her direction and I saw her face red. I guess I'm not the only one who likes Edward. As we approached our class Bella was the one who entered first and then me, suddenly we both noticed that all eyes were on us. All of a sudden i felt really excited. I can't wait to make new friends.


End file.
